The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having a game such as a bonus game, which provides a player with an additional award when a generated award value position and generated modifier value position have the same or related characteristics.
Gaming devices provide enjoyment, entertainment and excitement to players, in part, because they may ultimately lead to monetary awards for the players. Gaming devices also provide enjoyment, entertainment and excitement to the players because they are fun to play. Bonus games, in particular, provide gaming device manufacturers with the opportunity to add enjoyment and excitement to that which is already expected from a primary or base game of the gaming device. Bonus games generally provide awards to the players and enable the players to play a game that is different than the base game.
Wagering gaming devices are typically games of luck or probability, not skill. Primary or base games are set up to pay back, on average, a certain percentage of the amount of money wagered by the players. The pay back or payout percentage in most primary games is set high enough that any player who plays a few hands or spins of the reels usually wins at least one game. That is, in most primary games in gaming devices it is not too difficult to experience some level of success. Secondary or bonus games are typically set up for the player to succeed. The player usually wins an award in a bonus game. In bonus game play, the goal is often to maximize the possible award.
Mechanical devices such as wheels have also been employed in gaming devices, such as to indicate a bonus award. In these mechanical devices, the symbols such as the symbols representing the awards are fixed.
While the prospect of winning an award provides a constant source of excitement to players, certain players enjoy new and different games. A continuing need therefore exists to provide new and different gaming devices that issue awards in an exciting and enjoyable manner.